In injection plastic molding of small plastic parts wherein dies are movable horizontally between closed and open positions and a nozzle is movable into engagement with the dies to inject plastic into the dies and thereafter the parts are ejected upon movement of the dies to an open position by permitting the parts to fall downwardly under the action of gravity, it is common, where the parts are small and light, for a small thin thread or "drool" of plastic to retain the parts to the nozzle. Heretofore various methods have been attempted to remove the parts such as knives and the like. However, because of the small weight of the parts, these have not been proven effective and it is common to have a worker at the machine manually removing the parts.
Accordingly, among the objects of the invention are to provide an apparatus and method for effectively and efficiently removing the parts from the apparatus.